


Keep Your Eye on the Balls

by CaitieLewd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Punishment, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Sir asked me to write a story fantasizing how we might use ben-wa balls together. This is the result of that fantasy...





	Keep Your Eye on the Balls

**Author's Note:**

> So! You might notice this is very different from form what I usually post here. Worry not, I am not done posting skeleton porn. But recently I have fallen in love, and at the same time found the absolute most perfect dom for me.
> 
> As such, he gives me many tasks to complete, which sometimes involve writing and fantasizing. Sir has also asked me to post the result of this task online and share it on tumblr, so here it is!

My fists clench the sheets in front of me, rattling the cuffs as my toes push against the floor and I pull my body up a few inches, until I can’t go any farther and my hips grind into the edge of the bed.

“Going somewhere?” Sir asks behind me. He sounds amused. I hope.

“No, Sir,” I reply quickly. “Just getting better footing.”

“You better be.”

The beaded glass tool slowly working its way into my ass goes in another notch. “nnn...Four,” I whimper, trying not to move again. Sir hasn’t tested me like this in a while, and I don’t want him to think I’ve gotten lazy. The two steel balls lodged deep in my pussy are new, different from the ones he’s had me hold before. They’re very solid and heavy, but also rattle and gyrate every time I make even the smallest movement. I’ve held heavy balls and rattling balls before, but never ones that were both at the same time.

It’s...distracting. The rattling is so tantalizing and makes me clench down on them, trying to get more out of the stimulation. But the weight and the  _ fullness  _ I feel inside makes me want to loosen up. But I can’t loosen up, because if I do…

Well, I don’t actually know what Sir will do if I drop them. But I know it won’t be anything good, so I hold on as best I can.

I was doing fine until he started working a long, beaded tool my asshole. Sir told me if I can take the whole thing, then hold all of them inside me for two full minutes, I’ll get a reward.

If I remember right, this tool has about 12 bumps. Currently we’re on four. Close to halfway, sort of. Deep breath, this’ll be fine. Just need to keep counting as they go. Have to make Sir happy. I can do this.

Another notch slips into my ass, my hips quiver a little. The tapering is getting bigger, and it’s not going to stop. “Five…”

Yet another notch, much faster than the last one. Sir must believe I’m ready to take it quickly. Or he’s getting impatient. “Six...”

Sir pauses before going to the next bump. God, I was afraid he’d do this. The tool begins twisting in my ass. Not going any deeper, but pushing and stretching my passage in new directions that feel strange and unnatural, but also intensely arousing. And best of all, completely out of my control.

I close my eyes and relax my muscles, burying my face in the sheets as I stop fighting the tool and just let it move where it will inside me. Fuck  _ yes, _ always I forget that so fast with anal. Just loosen up, let it in, it’ll go so much smoother if —

_ Thunk. _

My eyes flash open. Sir sighs.

Oh  _ no. _

I turn my head slightly, stopping just before my torso begins to move. “I’m so sorry Sir, I got distracted! Please forgive me, I’ll try again.”

“No, too late,” Sir sighs. I hear him bend down and pick the ball off the floor. “I guess you aren’t as good of a toy as I thought you were.”

“No, Sir! I know I can do this, just give me another chance!”

Sir leans over me on the bed. His hair swings forward and brushes the base of my neck, just below my collar. “I  _ was  _ going to fuck your pussy and let you cum,” he murmurs into my ear. “Now I’m going to fuck your ass, and  _ I’m _ going to cum.”

I tilt my head to see him but I can’t quite make eye contact from here. “No...Sir, please!”

“Do you think your pussy is good enough for my cock after that?”

I squirm sheepishly. “My pussy is never good enough for your cock, Sir.”

“You’re damn right it’s not,” Sir says evenly. “So you should have no problem with me fucking you in the ass.” He drops the slick, glistening ball directly in front of my face on the bed, then stands up straight.

“No Sir…” Ah, shit. It’s already been three days since he let me cum. Now I have to wait  _ another  _ day? This is getting to be torture. I mean I figured the punishment would probably be something like this. And I  _ did  _ promise him I could do this. Sir always keeps the promises he makes me. Still, this steep of a price for getting distracted for just a second…

The tool plunges two more notches into my ass.  _ Fuck,  _ almost lost the second ball right then and there. I bury my face in the sheets, which makes an indention in the mattress large enough for the ball in front of me to roll and bonk me on the head.

“Mmmnnn...ah, eight Sir.” I swallow and adjust my footing again, bracing for the next notch.  This session was never going to be gentle, but it did just get a whole lot rougher.


End file.
